Veracity Puzzles
by The-Dark's-Familiar
Summary: Co Authored with Fallen Angel Overlord. Harry's dreams start to come true when Draco is captured...no not THAT sort of dream. Voldemort may have big plans and things are not looking easy
1. Pieces in Play

**_Veracity Puzzles_**

**A fanfic by The Dark's Familiar (DF to everyone) and Fallen Angel Overlord (Angelo). SLASH WARNING: Some slash in later chapters (DF grins) and some psychological questions and deep subtext (Angelo shrugs). Thoughts, wishes, ideas and Questions all accepted. Reviews needed (like Oxygen!). More to come as soon as we have 3+ reviews**

**Disclaimer: Not ours alas...maybe some day...if JK Rowling decides to give it to one guy with a 1st edition of the book (with a ragged cover and drawings inside) or a someone who constantly imagines Draco and Harry at it like rabbits**

_**A/N: The character Julian belongs to us. The term Illurimagus is ours. The curses you don't recognize are ours.**_

**Chapter one: Pieces in Play**

Harry was accustomed to the gloom that settled in on him whenever he was in Privet Drive. The room he was usually locked in suffocated the life from him – and Sirius' death especially. He still had the dreams; reliving the exact moment the Veil engulfed his godfather and dragged the soul away.

Aunt Petunia had received a letter from Mrs Weasley and gone shock white…and then she'd just put the parchment in the food processor and stopped shrieking at Harry for everything he did. He was counting down the days to when he would be able to go home.

Home to Hogwarts. He missed it so much and the letters from Hermione and Ron just weren't the same as talking to them. Harry knew that he was only truly safe in Hogwarts. The protection of Petunia didn't stop Bellatrix Lestrange setting the house alight, now did it?

To make matters worse, he was forced to listen to Dudley's birthday party down below. The knock on the door was unexpected. Praying it wasn't a prank to entertain Dudley's friends, Harry answered the door, prepared for a pie to the face or something.

It was his aunt Petunia. She shoved the moderate slice of cake into his hands muttered something then scuttled back to the party to play happy families. Quietly Harry tested the icing… chocolate…fudge…no poison. He looked at Hedwig and shrugged. "Maybe there's a child labour worker downstairs or something," he murmured.

If The Boy Who Had Lived were to look out the window at that very moment he'd have seen a cloaked figure watching before striding off down the seat – and exploding into a clutter of ravens.

* * *

The train. Harry had dreamed about getting on the express again…he missed the school. It felt truly distant now. But he was always hopeful that the days would hurry onwards and he'd be on it awake and happy.

He descended the stairs and winced. The stereo was on full blast and Dudley was jumping around bellowing that he was just a teenage dirt bag.

No arguments here, thought Harry. Petunia was sitting at the table reading a magazine. She pressed a plate towards Harry. It had a slice of toast on it – no butter. Harry groaned inwardly and lifted it…his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. There was a pancake underneath. He looked at his Aunt but she refused to meet his gaze, truly involved in the latest happenings in the lives of Victoria Beckham and her babies: Brooklyn and Romeo (And the expected Luna according to all reports).

Harry knew all the facts; she'd recently been using him to serve teacakes and tea to her neighbourhood friends on their luncheons. That was while Dudley and Uncle Vernon were out.

And for some reason – Harry found that Petunia's charade of being an ideal aunt included insisting he have a jam tart or an icing covered bun…and he knew she didn't need to. But she did.

Surreptitiously eating the pancake he watched as Dudley wolfed down Bacon like a pig (or a duck since chewing was optional for the boar) and leapt around like a madman. It was at that minute there was a knock on the door. Uncle Vernon looked up from his paper.

Petunia rose and scampered to the door. She opened it and squealed. In marched a familiar figure. Mrs Weasley. "Harry!" she exclaimed and dragged him into an embrace. "Oh, you're looking – better fed then usual" she said. Vernon rose.

"And who are you!" the blustering blowhard exclaimed.

"Molly Weasley" she replied. "Harry attends school with my boy Ron". Behind her Harry spotted Ron, his face lit up at seeing him and the twins in the hall. "Now Harry, we'd better get going we've quite a lot to do!"

"What do you think you're doing!" Vernon snapped as he blustered forwards. Immediately Mrs Weasley turned on him looking a hundred times more imposing then he was trying t.

"Taking this poor neglected boy to safety" she exclaimed. "And if you think you can stop me I DARE you to try". Vernon was about to reply in some snobbish manner but was cut off by Petunia.

"I'll fetch his bags!" Petunia exclaimed. She darted off up the stairs. Vernon was about to speak again when there was a pop from behind him. The twins were laughing maniacally as Dudley began to sprout tulips out his nose and ears.

"Not again!" Vernon bellowed.

"That's just too easy!" laughed Fred. "He fell for it again!"

"We should make the recipe put a few more yellow ones," George murmured. "Otherwise Tulip Toffees are set for sale."

"OOOOOHHHHHH" shrilled Petunia, dropping Harry's case and stared at her son and his horticulture-enhanced features. Fred and George bounded up the stairs and hefted the trunk of books down while Ron picked up Hegwig and returned from the hall to take the case Petunia had dropped.

"Well we're done here-" George exclaimed.

"NOT – SO – FAST" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she stopped her examination of the toffees in the small bag that had "fallen" from Fred's pocket. "Both of you! How do you undo the potion?" The tone was not the kind to be ignored.

"Well it'll wear off," Fred said enthusiastically

"In three to four-" amended George

"Days" mumbled Fred

"Maybe" George winced. Mrs Weasley reared up.

"This might get ugly" Ron murmured as Mrs Weasley strode towards the boys. "Oh yeah… it'll be ugly" he grimaced.

Mrs Weasley glared at her sons. "IF. You. Two. Don't. Make. This. Up. To. The. Boy. I. Will. Personally. See. To. It. You. Don't. Get. Those. Brooms. You've. Been. After" she bellowed.

"Ysm" mumbled her sons.

Mrs Weasley turned around and smiled sweetly. "All right" she said sweetly. "Car's outside!" Fred and George sighed and waved the wand. The tulips burst, spreading petals all around and vanishing in a haze of green sparks. Harry laughed as he hurried out.

"Dad got it from the Ministry" grinned Ron as Harry looked at the green Rolls Royce. "It's a company car" the chauffeur in the emerald green suit held the door. "He's the official Ministry Liaison for the Order. Big promotion!"

"That's great" smiled Harry. He glanced over his shoulder. His aunt Petunia was at the door, there was an unusual look in her eyes, for a moment her hand raised as if in a wave and then she disappeared back inside and shut the door firmly. "Why did you come?" he asked at last

"The order's had an …incident," Mrs Weasley said as she ushered them into the bigger-then-it-should-be interior of the car. "Dumbledore called a meeting, things look bad"

"What happened?" asked Harry. He was worried…very, very worried now. What if Remus was hurt? Or Hagrid. Or Hermione…

Ron seemed unsure. "Well something involving Malfoy Manor," he said. "That's all we're getting told…"

* * *

Grimmauld Place was familiar to Harry. He'd last been here when Sirius was still alive. Funny, he divided time into two periods now: Before Sirius Died and After Sirius Died.

Harry missed his godfather so much…he entered the house and half expected to see Kreacher being kicked down the stairs by him. Hermione came from the living room and nearly knocked Harry off his feet with the force of the hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know why" she sighed. Sirius. She didn't need to say it. It was easy to see what she meant. "Come on" she said. She tugged his arm and led him into the room. Ron grumbled, put the cases down and followed them in. The room had familiar people there, Moody, Mr Weasley, Tonks, MacGonagall, Hagrid and Bill and Charlie. Remus was standing by the fire he gave Harry a sad smile but said nothing. Then there were new people, a Native American girl with dark red hair and a black full body suit with a deep red robe over it. There was a tall dark skinned man who had an eye patch over his left eye and a stout woman with silver hair that frizzed out.

Dumbledore was seated by the fire. "Welcome Harry" he said. "I trust you are well" he turned the gaze to the young man.

"Worried" admitted Harry. "What's wrong?"

"The Death Eaters have made a violent movement," Dumbledore said. "They launched an attack on The Astronomy Tower of the Ministry for some unknown reason…it was during a tour. The Auror's returned fire" continued the wizard. "Three of ten Death Eaters were slain but the rest escaped. We aren't sure what promoted such a dangerous attack – but we do know that it was violent and destructive, they're growing dangerous now…we need to get our guard up."

Harry nodded. "So I'm staying here for my own protection?"

"Very much so" MacGonagall said. "We've been informed of a great deal of danger, it's best if you remain her for the duration of the holidays"

"We're staying as well," Ron said.

"As am I" Remus murmured, still watching the fire.

Harry nodded. He was happy, really, but he felt uneasy, like something was coming towards him – something big and bad…

* * *

Draco never pretended to be a Nice Person. But he didn't like being hated as much as he usually was. Sleeping was hard because of it. And now he was in the dormitories of the Death Eaters, his mother had been summoned; she was a powerful witch, one of the finest duellists in the world…and especially adept at Seeing. It was her gift.

Why The Dark Lord wanted Draco so suddenly was beyond him. He awoke and dressed himself in a black silk shirt and black jeans then pulled the black robe on. He stepped out into the hall. The other Junior Death Eaters were marching towards the hall.

Lord Voldemort sat on a large stone chair with Bellatrix Lestranger at his side and an expectant look on his serpentine face. "Draco…you want to accept the dark mark". Draco was sure he wanted to…his father had insisted that he follow his path…he was sure this was it.

"Yes" Draco said. He hoped his voice sounded all right…

"Then come closer," Voldemort rasped. Draco did, he walked towards the steps to the throne. Draco glanced at his mother, she wasn't a Death Eater, she was never their greatest supporter…but she'd promised Draco's father to help her son. And she knew that if she could use it to make Voldemort protect her son then she'd use that ability. "Before you can take the mark…are you loyal?" he could sense Millicent Bullstrode nearby, and Crabbe and Goyle… a few unimportant Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs. And a single Gryffindor…how deliciously ironic…

"Yes" Draco said.

The Dark Lord was getting irritated. Occlumency was paying off for Draco, he had natural protection now and the great Lord Voldemort wasn't able to crack it.

"Then prove yourself," rasped the Lord. Draco turned as he heard the doors behind him open. Two Death Eaters were dragging a young man in. Draco couldn't say he recognized him though… "This Squib was found on the grounds of our base…execute him"

Draco swallowed and faced the man. His mother was watching, unreadable, as he slowly took his wand from his robes. He raised it slowly…his heart was beating in his chest. He couldn't breathe. He looked into the man's eyes and saw only defiance.

Squibs were meant to be spineless rejects of magic. How was it this man did not fear the powers of magic? Draco had never seen a man so unafraid in his life. This man was facing death – and he didn't care.

"Hurry up Ickle Diddums" cooed Bellatrix.

"Oh be silent," snapped Pettigrew from the other side of the throne. "It's his first kill, he needs time to decide and focus." Draco cast a glance to his mother in such a manner no one noticed. She was still unreadable.

Draco looked into the man's eyes…he'd been born with a gift in Legilemency and Occlumency and he could read the man's thoughts:

I amn't afraid of you

Draco flinched and his wand bobbed in the air. Voldemort sighed. "Are you planning on killing him or not puddin?" chirped Bellatrix. "Are woo too scay-ward?"

Draco lowered his wand, a single tear leaked down the side of his cheek to rest on his jawbone before dripping to the floor. Voldemort shook his head. He seemed disappointed but not surprised or angry.

"Take him away," the Dark Lord snorted. "Avada Kadavra" he added. The Squib died with a defiant look in his eyes.

"Well that was unusual," a voice muttered. The woman strode from the shadows, for a second Draco caught a glimpse of her. She was a flawless frozen beauty with alabaster white skin and flowing black hair that formed a curtain over her left eye with bright crimson dye. She wore a flowing black gown that had sleeves of black lace and fell off the shoulders lined with lace.

She crossed the room as Draco was dragged out and raised an eyebrow. "I hope you've realized what you've done," she added. The Dark Lord shifted in his seat and met her gaze.

"And what's that my dear?"

"You've just allowed the most powerful Illurimagus in the past ninety years to leave" she sighed. "What a very silly thing to do"

"Silence!" shrieked Bella. "Hold your tongue!" She reached for her want and pulled it out. "Imped-" she got no further

"Rizodora" the other woman said casually as she pointed her own black wood wand at Bella and blasted the woman off the raised platform. Bella landed shrieking and thrashing as the dark blue light snaked around in her veins.

"He isn't a Illurimagus" Voldemort said firmly.

"Oh yes he is…and in about five minutes he'll escape"

* * *

Draco was harshly dragged along the corridor by the Ravenclaw 6th year. He was muttering something…Draco could see his wand in the other boy's pocket – and he was also aware of the boys wand pointed at him.

"Just deserts Malfoy!" cackled the boy.

"Oh do shut up Ulrich," someone snorted from the shadows. Ulrich turned around and was promptly punched in the jaw. He crashed back against the opposite wall and opened his mouth to say a spell.

"Expellamirus" snapped the boy in the shadows. Ulrich's wand was knocked flying from his hand. "Anaesathos" the burst of pink lightening knocked Ulrich to the ground, apparently as limp as a wet noodle.

"Here you go" the boy from the shadows said as he plucked Draco's wand from the pocket of the helpless Ravenclaw. "Now…let's leave, shall we?"

"Who are you?" Draco asked. The boy was dressed in a double-breasted leather coat with flowing tails and silver lining on the cuffs and high neck. The silver buttons had runes carved on them and his black trousers were tied with a dark red sash. His large laced up boots tapped impatiently now…he slotted his wand into a compartment on his ebony cane (rather excessive accessories in Draco's view) and looked Draco up and down.

"I don't have all day to give you my name" he shrugged. "We have to go, they were expecting Ulrich at the prison with you soon, and the meeting's over so you'll have to excuse me if waiting around to be discovered in a main hallway with the prone – but for some reason not dead, I amn't totally sure why I didn't kill him – body of a Senior Junior Death Eater doesn't sound like a good idea. This way" he said.

Draco followed his saviour down a side passage and up a flight of stairs, down a dark hall, through a study of some sort, down a spiral staircase, past a small garden between two rooms in the castle, down a vast corridor of pillars and arches and up a staircase to a corridor.

"Oh dear" muttered the boy. Draco looked around the same corner the boy had. "I amn't sure if any of my spells would take down four of the best Duellists in the Death Eaters" he murmured. "Not even if I gave you two and then saved the others for me"

"Why don't we just stun spell them?"

"Are you really that stupid?" snorted the boy. "They can draw shields before you can say Expel. No…we have to find another way into that room"

"What's in there?"

"The escape Portkey"

"Why exactly are you helping me?"

"Because I have an ethics class report to fill out" was the snorted reply. "If you must know its because your mother asked me to. I hold her in High Regard – which is very rare for me believe me it's very rare – so I didn't refuse her when she told me to save you if – perhaps more a case of when – you were dragged out by a Death Eater"

His mother had anticipated this. She knew he wouldn't kill someone in cold blood…was that good or bad? "I have an idea," Draco murmured. "I used to play games on people like this when I was older." He closed his eyes and focused. The Death Eaters looked around as if feeling something in the air suddenly they began screaming and thrashing, flailing and crying about bees…

"Illurimagus" commented the boy in a faint whisper.

Draco massaged his headache and ignored him. The boy ran to the door. "Ickle baby" he said. The door shimmered and a gap opened in it. The boy gestured at Draco to go through. The blonde had a sceptical look on his face about the password. "It was Bellatrix's turn to choose the password" he shrugged and waved Draco through.

The door sealed behind them as the boy opened a pocket on his sash and removed a bright green potion. He doused the gargoyle on the podium in it. "All aboard for Anywhere But Voldemorts Keep" the boy exclaimed. Draco looked and reached out. There was the twinge and the feeling that his entire body had just performed a somersault without telling him…then they were standing on the Warf by the Thames.

"And the Portkey died" said Draco's saviour. "They can't follow us now, come on, we have to get out of here anyway."

"Do I get a name?" Draco asked.

"Very well" sighed the boy. "Its Adriojuliani Vincenzo Sammael Dantagion Lazeriander Voltaire Cross". He met Draco's gaze. "Julian will be fine"

* * *

Harry plodded down the stairs. It was three in the morning and sleep was long gone. He was exhausted – too exhausted for words – but he still couldn't sleep. Nightmares came all to frequently. He entered the living room, drawn to the light streaming out from under the door.

Lupin was there. He smiled at Harry as he entered. "Trouble sleeping?"

"I suppose" Harry said. "There would have been, if I felt I could…the Death Eaters didn't attack me why did you call me in? I'm safe in the Dursleys' – well from Death Eaters at least"

"But not from mirrors" murmured Lupin. Harry frowned at that; Lupin realized he'd spoken allowed and rose swiftly. "I have to try and sleep, Snape will be here tomorrow to make a report and brew a few draughts extra of the Wolfsbane potion." Harry was dreading Snapes return… "Good night Harry" Lupin said fondly. "Try to sleep".

Harry watched his father's friend leave the room and then glanced at the book lying near the sofa, Lupin had been trying to hide it. It was leather bound, a silver clasp held the strap over it tightly in place, there was a black mirror in a triangle shape on the front and In faded writing the name was written:

"Breeds of Wizards in the Known World" there was no authors name. Harry tucked it under his shirt and hurried up the stairs. He'd show it to the others in the morning.

* * *

Draco watched Julian carefully. The boy was no Death Eater; he didn't have the Look about him. "We have to keep on the move," Julian said. "They'll be on our tales pretty well no matter what we do".

"Who are you anyway?" Draco asked.

"I am Not reciting my name again"

"No. I mean why were you in the castle?"

Julian smiled. "I'm something of a Librarian" Julian replied. "Voldemort kept all his books in one room, he needed someone to keep them – that would be me. I had other functions, assistant here and there and whatnot."

Draco nodded quietly. "Why are you helping me? What did mother ask you to do?" Julian gave a slow, unnerving smile…it was cold and calculating. Julian leaned in close and looked Malfoy straight in the eyes with his steel blue eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he smirked. He stepped away and continued his walk down the cobbled streets. He was singing in a rather mad manner…

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a Mocking Bird and if that Mocking Bird don't sing Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring don't shine Momma's gonna buy you a chalice of wine and if that wine tastes bitter and sharp Momma's gonna buy you a golden harp and if that harp plays a note that's flat Momma's gonna buy you a big black Cat"

"Basket Case" muttered Draco

"Only now and again" Julian called back. He swung on a lamppost and hopped over to Draco's side.

"What happened to staying quiet?"

"I have my bouts" Julian shrugged with a dark smile. "Adjust."

"I don't understand you" Draco muttered.

"Just as well really" Julian smirked. He paused. "Run"

"What?"

"Run!" Julian turned and grabbed Draco's wrist, hauling him along the street into an alley. "Death Eaters are coming". He pointed his cane at a large dumpster. "Bloccada" he snapped. The bin swung out across the alley and lodged itself firmly in place. "On we go!"

Draco caught a glance of Apparating Death Eaters and continued his run, keeping up with Julian as best he could. Julian was the same age as Draco but the way he moved implied he'd been escaping pursuers for longer. Draco skidded to a halt and looked around. Death Eaters were on all sides.

"I assume your wand isn't just a handsome fashion accessory," Julian said as he pulled his wand from the top of the cane. Draco raised his own wand. "Good". They commenced.

**_TBC_**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: 10 Death Eaters. 2 boys. Not pretty. Harry reviews Lupin's book with Hermione and Ron. Things slowly fit together.**

Questions appreciated. Reviews desired. Constructed Criticism considered. Flames laughed at (saps). Toodles

DF: Well we're done for now. Slash to come!

Angelo: And more interesting facts about what Draco's power is

DF: That blonde love bunny

Angelo: Silencio!

DF: Hah! You haven't got a wand!

Angelo: No just a waffle Iron Whacks DF in the head and renders him unconscious See? Now if I'd had my want it'd not've been as satisfying

DF:


	2. Rigid Criminality

**Veracity Puzzles 2**

Many thanks to our reviews – oh wait! We only got **1**! What else is new?

**DF:** It was a fabulous review

**Angelo:** One of the best ever, true constructive critique, big talent evident… a mostly good interview that didn't hide points of dislike or questions or personal insights

**DF:** (_sigh_) wouldn't it be nice if the world were filled with those?

**Angelo:** So sad they're so rare… SOOOOOO

**DF:** We say

**Angelo:** and acknowledge Miss Lesley

**DF**: As a wonderful reviewer

**Angelo:** And cause of this update

**_THANKS MISS LESLEY_**

**Chapter 2: Rigid Criminality**

Draco blasted a Death Eater with a stunning charm. "Impressive potency" Julian commented. "Disiliocatus!" he roared. The bolt erupted from his wand and hit one of the Death Eaters in the arm. There was a nasty crack and the man fell over clutching his arm – which was twisted and bent at every possible place to break.

"Where did you learn all those spells?" Draco asked.

"Being kept in the keep gives a lot of reading time," Julian said. He ducked a stun spell and flipped his legs in the process. "SAAAAAAAADDDDD" he sang and gestured with his wand. The purple whip slashed across the Death Eaters chest and she keeled over dead.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco exclaimed. The disarming charm hurled a Death Eater into a bin. Julian looked around…still a great many of them. "What do we do?"

"This way!" Julian grabbed Draco's arm and unleashed a potent killing Curse that hurled a dead body into a group of Death Eaters as its head spun continuously on its shoulders. Draco was hauled down an alley but Julian who slotted his wand into his cane again

"Keep your wand out!" Draco exclaimed.

"Not right now" drawled Julian. "This way" there was magic in the air behind them – someone was battling the Death Eaters. "Aurors" said Julian. "In this particular area they're very quick on the response times". He hurried up a set of steps and pulled a vial out of his sleeve. Julian kicked in the door and they entered the odd warehouse. The creaky boards were coated in dust and debris of all manners was scattered across the floor. Julian popped the vial and doused it on a rather ugly stone sculpture.

"Come on, we have to touch this now" Julian said. "Your mother left this one to ensure you got to safety". He and Draco touched the statue. The tug behind Draco's naval was a shock but he heard Julian give an almost sensual gasp that was remotely like pleasure. Weird.

Draco looked around. "The Portkey's been destroyed by that potion" explained Julian. They were in a studio apartment that looked out on London's rooftops. "We should be safe, that Portkey was secret Narcissa was careful to make sure no one could trace it. None of Voldemort's men knew about it. If they find it they'll never be able to trace us."

"Why are you doing all of this?" Draco asked quietly.

"Because I have to" sighed Julian. "Narcissa made me promise, she let me out of my room and asked me to get you away if anything happened. I did as she asked, promised you'd live."

"Why?"

"Like I said, your mother is important to me" Julian said flatly. "Don't bother asking again you're not getting any more then that – and before you ask I have no attraction to her beautiful as she is. She's like an older sister or Aunt or close relative actually."

Draco nodded silently. "I'll accept that – besides my mother was devoted to my father… even if he never noticed my existence I admired they were so dedicated to each other" Draco slyly made eye contact with Julian. "Did my mother See this happening?"

"Only she knows that" Julian said with a cool smile as he purposely made eye contact. "Don't bother trying to read my thoughts," he said as he walked closer. "My mind is like a shiny mirror. You won't read my mind because you can't."

Julian turned and walked away. "Want lunch?"

"What? Were you the cook as well?"

"I was a lot of things. I am a lot of things," Julian murmured. "I can be a lot of things – but I'm never predictable…I can cook. What do you want?"

"I don't particularly care" Draco muttered as he turned back to the window.

"Well fine by me" Julian snorted as he sashayed out of the room in a confident stride and entered the kitchen. Draco stared down at the streets below and sighed. Julian was the first person he'd met that he couldn't read (well he'd never actually tried to read the mind of Voldemort)…it was shiny and cold – like a prism. Or a mirror.

* * *

Hermione examined the book making Hmm noises. "It's a very old tome," she said. "Just based on the lack of an authors name alone it's very old…"

"And the tattered cover and shrivelled yellow paper isn't a clue?" Ron snorted. For that he received a swat to the arm.

Hermione eased the book open and examined the table of contents. "Seers. Necromancers. Succubuses. It's a list of the rare types of magical gifts and some are born with. Parselmouths and the like" she flipped through a few pages. "But MUCH more detailed then any other book I've ever seen"

"And you've seen a lot, eh?" Ron said. Hermione looked at him levelly. "What?"

"I thought it might help…Ron what did Malfoy Mansion have to do with the attack on that tower?" Harry asked. Ron blinked and then nodded. "I haven't seen the connection"

"Course not…you haven't been getting the daily prophet" Ron sighed. "What happened was that the Ministry of Magic went to take the Malfoy's in for questioning. Narcissa and Draco and any servants they had…then someone made a tip off by owl, said there was an Army of Death Eaters on the grounds – thing was that it was all a distraction, the Ministry totally lost sight of everything else."

"All their Aurors ran to the manor," Hermione said. "No one saw the Apparating Death Eaters near the tower. They attacked and the few remaining Aurors barely held them off…a tour group was halved by the deaths – some Aurors died…things went manic."

"And Dumbledore sent us to get you" Ron sighed. "Decided something bad was welling up and that you had to leave. Course they all know something, the Big Order People – but they're not letting much on."

There was a loud crash. "CAREFUL!" shrilled a woman's voice.

"OH GET A GRIP LAVITNIA" a man's voice snapped. Ron, Hermione and Harry rushed out of the bedroom onto the landing. Down below a woman could be seen using the Reparo spell to mend a shattered vase. She was a petite witch in white robes with her dark hair pinned back off her sharp features. The trio followed her into the drawing room.

"Lavitnia I'm fine!" snapped the man.

"Quincy – calm down" Remus said.

"I am calm" grimaced the man. "I've faced worst on my travels. It was an incomplete hex and all it did was make me heavy as a brick for a while. Remus used the counter curse!"

"Still" Lavitnia said levelly. "You couldn't stop yourself swaying and falling against the vase out there – it looked expensive."

"It looked ugly" Quincy replied. He was a sallow skinned young man with blonde hair that flopped across his bright blue eyes. "I was trying to walk free of Kingsley and I tripped on my own feet."

"How often does that happen?" snorted Lavitnia. "Just let me check you out with a few spells and then we'll see – okay?"

"Fine" Quincy muttered.

"Harry. Hermione. Ron" Remus said. "If you plan on coming in, then please do so. There are some people I'd like you to meet. Quincy this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Everyone this is Quincy Morgaulle"

The blonde gave a little wave. "Hi" he smiled. "That's Lavitnia Bolgrav," he added. "Healer-Auror-Torturer" for that he received a jab in the ribs.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Death Eaters" Quincy said. "We got called out to the area near the Thames, there were quite few, most of them were dead when we got there. They seemed to be chasing someone or something. Details are, alas, sketchy"

"I think this is why Dumbledore moved you here" Remus said slowly. "The Death Eater activity really is getting very frequent."

Harry had a prickling sensation at the back of his neck. He felt something bad was coming quickly…

* * *

Draco looked at Julian over the dinner table. The boy had removed his tailed coat with the high collar; he wore a tight black t-shirt underneath. "What did my mother do?" Draco asked. "To earn your – allegiance?"

Julian chewed thoughtfully on a piece of roast beef. "I've lived in the Keep all my life – Narcissa actually took the time to ensure I was – all right," he said. "If that doesn't clear up the mystery – tough. It's all your getting"

Draco watched the other boy then slowly returned to his meal.

* * *

"Potter can be lured out of hiding" Bellatrix said as she, Pettigrew and two other Death Eaters Dresden Mulhullard and Cornelia Caldor. Cornelia had a gaunt face and thin purple-painted lips with a long blonde hair. Dresden was Scottish, his scraggly red hair and chiselled face were untouched by emotion.

"How?" Pettigrew asked.

Bellatrix said nothing she merely gave him a smouldering glare. Mulhullard spoke up. "Perhaps way can farce his hand," he said.

"Yes" mused Cornelia. "We can capture some of his friends?"

"Their families are protected, their homes would blare with alarm to summon Aurors if anyone with a dark mark approaches them" Bellatrix hissed.

"There's one person we can get to," a voice said. The woman walked down the steps, she wore a long black dress with flowing silk sleeves ending in strands of beads. "By retrieving him. From beyond the Veil. Sirius Black!"

"He's dead" Pettigrew said flatly

"No" smiled the woman. "He's merely beyond the veil…"

Break

"Harry!" the voice was constant in Harry's dreams. He'd watch the scene in the Department of Mysteries over and over again…and he'd here Sirius saying his name. A goodbye? A plea? Harry struggled in the grip of the nightmare as he lay in the four-poster bed – the heat ran through his insides but the cold sweat slithered along his skin in a sheath of film…

"Please!" Harry gasped. "No!"

_It was instantaneous. Malfoy raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Avada Kadavera" he snapped…there was a flash of green._

_A boy dressed all in black was standing before Dumbledore, a cold smile on his lips. "So Albie" he sneered. "You're doing it again – getting in the way of my survival… what did I ever do to you that you must make my life such a painful, boring, pathetic existence?"_

_The beautiful woman walked down the steps towards Harry. "I'm the new DADA teacher," she said. "And I've heard many good things about you in that class Mr Potter. The pleasure's all mine."_

_A world of mirror and crystal spread out before him. "Mirrors are a reflection of the soul Harry," a voice said behind him. "In this world all spirits pass, all memories dwell, all truths are shown and all illusions become reality. This is a gateway into the realm of death, a dimension before demise"_

_Quincy smiled. "You've got a lot of promise – take a look at the Duelling trophies and you'll be thanking your parents" he grinned._

_"IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD ABOUT VIKTOR I WILL PUT A BAT-BUGGER CURSE ON MYSELF" roared Ron across the breakfast table._

_"Is ickle baby Potter all wu-weed and scay-ward?" Bellatrix giggled as Harry's vision peaked out from a statue to her left as she strode across a grey hall, her long velvet and silk gown rustling._

_"Leave him alone!" Pansy Parkinson snapped as she helped Draco up, she had her wand drawn and Blaise Zabini was handing Draco's wand back to him while keeping his one trained out before him._

_"Sirius Black" a woman's voice said. "Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew. Severus Snape. Lilly Evans. James Potter. Quincy Morgaulle…you three made my life hell in school. I'm really rather spiteful – coffee?"_

_The ghost rolled his eyes. "Nick? Nearly Headless Nick sent you? Well you might as well come in then even if I detest that Headless Hunt Sycophant's every whim and ploy to get noticed" the door behind him opened._

_"Yes the young lady came in to purchase some crystals" the old woman behind the desk nodded. She adjusted her witch's hat and smiled. "Very cool one she was – very unloved"_

_Narcissa Malfoy looked up at the boy. "Julian…Draco might be in danger – if he is you'll see him dragged away. Promise me you'll save him"…she looked at the boy then directly at Harry with an unreadable look in her eyes then turned back, there was a distortion as she did almost as though she had stepped out of time for a moment._

_"There's always a way out of the veil" someone said._

Harry sat up with a cry and kicked off his covers. He took a few deep breaths and then lay back down – the night was still…unnerving. He swallowed and pressed deeper into the mattress as he pulled the covers back on...

* * *

**TBC**

Sorry this is so short but we only got 1 review.

However it was brilliant and very well structured. In the next chapter a lot of things happen- there's rows in Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore and Snape give reconnaissance, "Can Sirius be revived?" you ask – wait and see, the Death Eaters go looking for the boys, there's a fire fight and some arrests – and they're not all pretty either! But just let us make this quite clear: MALFOY DOES NOT GO SIMPERING AND PLEADING FOR FORGIVENESS and another thing… we write faster with **REVIEWS**


	3. Firelight

**Veracity Puzzles**

**Chapter 3: Firelight**

Draco frowned. Julian was leafing through a book in the corner. "I said: What do you mean "We're going out?" We can't be seen out there!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes we can, so long as it isn't Bellatrix and she's not the flavour of the month anymore. Not since that incident at the Ministry" Julian sighed. He put down the book. "Besides we'll be totally Stealth Worthy – the Death Eaters won't see us in Diagon Alley…unless you do something stupid."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but Julian raised a hand and silenced him. "You need your school books, the Death Eaters can't reach you there – Voldemort is too afraid to do anything. Though you may find it more hostile in Slytherin" Julian gave a sardonic smirk.

"You're enjoying this?"

"Yes. No. Maybe" he shrugged as a reply. Draco gritted his teeth and saved himself from roaring at the teenager in frustration. He settled for stomping into his bedroom and slamming the door. "Childish" Julian called after him.

--------------BREAK

"How are you this morning Harry?" Molly chirped as The Boy Who Lived trumped groggily into the kitchen. Ron was sipping coffee and looking suicidal. Hermione was reading a letter. "Hermione just got an owl from that nice Viktor Krum boy".

"He's just said he misses me"

"For the fifth time" muttered Ron. Harry looked at them as he started to eat the cereal laid out for him by the eternally-maternal Mrs Weasley.

"Oh and he's hoping I can come and visit!"

Ron was turning red

"And he says he has a Muggle picture of me in his dorm-" the i-t-o-r-y was drowned out when Ron shot to his feet.

"_IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD ABOUT VIKTOR I WILL PUT A BAT-BUGGER CURSE ON MYSELF" roared Ron across the breakfast table._

Harry dropped his glass of orange juice. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Sorry" Harry said. "Just – uh – don't want Ron to hex himself…" he murmured. Ron frowned and shrugged. Hermione nodded then turned back to Ron to shout at him about how he just had to get over the fact she found Viktor more interesting.

Harry left the room.

He sat in the living room for a while. He opened the book Lupin had been reading – it opened on a page about Sorcerors.

_Sorcerers are rare and males have long since died out. The last memorable Sorceress was Morgan LeFay who possessed the ability to cast spells without a wand as all Sorcerers can. She was also an Animagus and Parseltongue. It is a well known fact that Sorcerers place a great deal of strain upon their sanity when using their invocation abilities without a wand. Wands are catalysts that allow the control of magic a Sorcerer or Sorceress will not be able to cast complicated curses and spells but will be able to conjure magical energy so long as they have focus to keep a control on it. Should a sorcerer lose control they put themselves and thos around them at risk. Their great natural skill and talent with magical studies often makes them a naturally feared and loathed breed._

Harry leafed on to another page. Lupin had been reading this book and hadn't felt Harry should know. But it felt, for some reason, very important – he continued to read.

_Illurimagi are rare indeed. These are mages who specialize in illusion and deception they are natural born Legilimens and Occlumens who can channel illusions into the minds of beings nearby without speaking illusion enchantments. Illurimagi also possess powers that have commonly confused them with elves. They are able to cast Glamour's, Glamour's change their appearance for a short while. They can also use Beguiling powers to hypnotise people into believing and trusting them or to feel desire towards them. _

Harry didn't bother with the rest of the rigmarole he moved on to the next page. It was about The Lost. The illustrations showed a race of cloaked figures with black eyes and tattoos on their foreheads. They had pale bodies and seemed to live in an unusual shadow. There was something sad and yet terrifying about them.

_The Lost are a race of magical beings that are immortal, many searched for them - they were said to be able to gift immortality upon one person every few decades. However they were also despised because of their unchanging youth and energy, their ancient magic that let them move between the planes of existence and their natural talent for deception. The Lost could also strengthen the powers of other magical beings and were all shape shifters. The Lost could give the power to shapeshift or the power of Clairvoyance to any being they so desired regardless of bloodlines or magical exposure. However the Lost soon began to fade from our world and are supposedly gone forever._

Harry shut the book. He was feeling very cold suddenly. He hurried upstairs to put on his proper clothing. Pyjamas were only so useful for keeping drafts out. Except he hadn't noticed drafts ever before.

He just had an overwhelming sense of gloom and doom.

When he returned down the stairs again he found that Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Mrs Weasley were gathered in the hall. "Harry" Mrs Weasley smiled. "We're going into town to buy the school books, Kingsley and Nymphadora will be here soon to walk with us. I completely forgot to tell you – anyway the books list came today"

Hermione was already making comments about the books to Ginny.

"Wonder who they tricked into being the new DADA teacher" Ron smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore hasn't said anything" Professor MacGonagall said as she came from the kitchen. "Hello Harry" she added with a short nod.

"Professor" he nodded back with a faint smile. "He hasn't said anything?"

"No" admitted MacGonagall. "But he says he has three candidates lined up – then again, as you know it's rather hard to get a Defence Teacher for Hogwarts…given the past of the job."

"Er. Yeah" Ron nodded. "So how did he get the book list together?"

"Yes I rather suspect he's already selected but has yet to make it official" MacGonagall shrugged. The front door opened and Kinglsey entered, Quincy and Nymphadora entered behind him. Quincy smiled at Harry.

"Hi Harry" Quincy said.

"Hello Quincy" Harry said. Hermione smiled at Quincy and asked his opinion on the Arithmancy curriculum. Harry looked at the book list. "Basis of Arithmancy – Q.Morgaulle" he read. "You wrote the text book?"

"Yeah, it was my best subject and I just felt I might as well make a contribution of some sort" he shrugged. He pushed his blonde-brown wavy lock out of his eyes. "So lets do some shopping!"

-------------------BREAK

Draco and Julian weaved through the crowds in their long cloaks. Draco's was dark green and Julian's was dark red. The shades were perfectly unimpressive and Draco kept his face down at all times. Julian entered Flourish and Blott's there was a large crowd there – which was best since it provided ample cover.

"Come along Draco" Julian said calmly. "Stay quiet, don't do anything to draw attention and keep your bloody hair covered"

Draco looked sour but he did so at the ground. Julian was picking out the books from the list which he held in his gloved hand… someone bumped into him. Draco stumbled forwards and growled. "Watch-" Julian clapped a hand over Draco's mouth before the boy could turn to face who it was.

"Terribly sorry, all his fault" Julian said in his quiet-but-frightening voice.

"Yeah - okay"

Draco went rigid – it was Potter. "Potter" he growled.

"Malfoy?" exclaimed Harry. Julian froze. "Where's your usual entourage?"

"Not the time brat" Julian snapped at Draco as Draco told Harry to do a certain something with his want to an interesting part of his anatomy.

"There" someone hissed.

Julian shoved Harry into Quincy, Tonks, Ron and Ginny. "Sorry, clumsy me" he sighed as he whipped off his cloak and hurled it at an approaching witch with sallow skin and large lips. "_Compelsify!_" he exclaimed.

"That's an Animated-Attack Enchantment" Quincy exclaimed as he leapt to his feet.

"Nice use of perception" growled Julian he flourished his wand and levitated Draco up over a railing onto a higher level. "Excuse us" Draco pulled his own wand. "Put that away Draco this is more then a school prank."

Two wizards burst into the store and hurled stunning spells at Draco and Julian. A deflection shield spell protected them. "Draco…run" Julian snapped. "I'll meet you where we agreed!"

Draco bit his lip and nodded before fleeing back into the shelves. Julian stood there in tight black jeans, a tight black t-shirt and heavy boots with an embroidered red waist coat on. "Now then" he flourished the wand from his cane again and gestured. "_Carvindoria_!" a blast of light hit one of the wizards and sent him crashing to his knees clutching a nose that was spurting out blood. The other hurled a Jinx at Julian who flipped aside.

Molly Weasley cast a Stunning Spell and the wizard fell away. "Much appreciated Madame" Julian said as he vaulted the railings he gestured with his wrist and conjured a bouquet of roses. Molly blushed as she accepted them. "Ciao loves" He said as he hopped out of the shop.

"Wait…this is a Death Eater" Kingsley said as he examined the woman who'd been attacked by the cloak and passed out. "Then…why is Lucius' boy in trouble with them?" there was a shout from the street and a black cloaked figure impacted forcefully with the doorframe.

"Come on, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione. Stay inside with Molly" Tonks instructed as she rushed out of the store. Diagon Alley was in chaos. Julian was standing opposite a line of robed Death Eaters. One of them cast a furious curse at him. He ducked and raised his wand.

"_Condulgidia_" Julian exclaimed. The Death Eather buckled as the wave of yellow light hit him in the mouth and visibly made its way down his throat into his stomach. Suddenly he began to shriek. "That's your body digesting itself Thaddeus – I hope you ate a big lunch…"

Tonks, Quincy and Kingsley hurled curses at the Death Eaters behind Julian as they tried a sneak attack. All four Death Eaters collapsed. Julian made a slashing movement with his wand, blood exploded from the chest of one Death Eater – the other one unleashed a blast of crimson light but Julian deflected it into a wall with a shield and pointed his wand. "Garotanger" he called. The woman clutched her throat and crashed down as he walked towards her, he stepped over her. "Right after a curse – man bet you wish YOUR curses didn't make YOU breathless."

He darted down an alley. Harry watched from the shop. "That guys mad" he muttered. Molly wasn't listening she, Ginny and Hermione seemed somewhat enamoured by the young man. Harry blinked…Draco!

He darted up the steps and down the aisle of books the blonde had run down. There was a shattered window…of course – what an interesting way to get out. Harry climbed out the window into a tiny back street. He ran along the only direction that there was and stopped…Nocturne alley was to his right…but if Draco was being hunted by death Eaters that was a bad place to go. Harry rushed down the other passage and stopped. There was a piece of green cloth on a nail jutting from the side of a doorway.

Harry pushed open the door.

"_STUPEFY_!"

"_PROTEGO_" Harry shielded himself in record time. Draco made a break for the other door in the dingy old room. "_Impedementia_!" Draco fell over. Harry quickly cast a body bind spell. Then he felt something pressing into the back of his neck.

"You know, you're about to become The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Then-Died" the voice was quiet, sultry and enthralling but deadly and cold…it sent shivers up Harry's spine. "Drop the wand Harry" Harry obliged. "Now – I suggest you don't move…or I'll have to get unpleasant…"

"Excuse me. _Stupefy_" Julian cried out as he was knocked down by Quincy who was standing in the doorway. "You okay Harry?"

"Fine" Harry breathed out. Julian was struggling to his feet. Quincy's mouth formed an O of surprise. "He – Quincy – how did he do that?"

"Some wizards are just…strong" Quincy said. "Petrificus Totallus!" the curse was thrown with such force the windows rattled when it hit Julian. The boy collapsed was bound by the curse. "Let me see…a powerful spell…got it: _Parilidius Insipidus_" the crackling waves of blue wound around Julian who was trying to break the curse and succeeding…he went limp and shut his eyes. "Okay…now…time to get these goons back to Grimmauld Place"

--------------BREAK

Voldemort glared at Pettigrew. "If we revive Black – if we can pull him back from Beyond the veil then its possible to retrieve your original body using a Horcrux in substitute of certain properties" Pettigrew finished his speech on a limper note then he had possessed in the zealous midsection of it.

"Enough Pettigrew" he rasped. "I have heard enough" he said in a quieter voice. "What is required to revive the dead?"

"A great deal of preparation, an adept hand at Potions Making, certain artefacts and ingredients – a book" Pettigrew coughed. "The book is the Grimoire Du Fay…" he shuddered as his master rose.

"That book is lost in the mists of time Pettigrew" hissed Voldemort. "You come to me with a plan that could easily fail and without even finding the BOOK?"

"We believe it is hidden in this country sir" Mulhullard chimed in. "We've dispatched a few of our Death Eaters to search for it in some places but it's widely believed Morgan Le Fay left it in an unplottable place but left keys for her child to search for it with…" he swallowed nervously as the serpent eyes glowed at him.

"Then search…but do not approach me unless you have something more"

Narcissa watched from her seat of white marble. She looked off into the distance at the near future and frowned.

---------------BREAK

Draco glared at Ron as best he could. But the Body-Bind Jinx held fast…he was seething. Potter had gotten the drop on him and he'd get even later…right now he had to worry about what was going to happen next.

He was on the couch and Hermione was looking over Julian with someone called Latvinia. "So…the ferrets strewed up coz of you?" smiled Ron.

"Yeah I zapped him" Harry shrugged. "No big deal".

"Couldn't you have busted his nose or something?"

"No Ron I couldn't" Harry sighed. Potter was out of view – suddenly the door opened.

"Professor Dumbledore" Draco cursed as Hermione announced the visitor with awe and reverence. "We're just looking over-"

"I suggest you step away from that young man he is quite dangerous" Dumbledore said. He appeared in front of Draco with his wand drawn. Hermione and the healer backed off quickly. Julian sat straight up.

"Boy I feel like a clockwork orange" he said. "After the brainwashing…anyone got a crossbow? HEY! Albie!"

"Adriojuliani Vincenzo Sammael Dantagion Lazeriander Voltaire Cross"

"Julian is just fine for me" he said quietly as a cold smile formed on his lips. _"So Albie" he sneered. "You're doing it again – getting in the way of my survival… what did I ever do to you that you must make my life such a painful, boring, pathetic existence?"_

Harry gave an involuntary shudder at the familiarity of that.

"Now Julian" Dumbledore warned. "You should watch your tone, after all the Ministry is quite adamanent you should be captured for past offences"

"I transfigured a few people…what's your point?"

"You turned the Primeminister into a woman"

"It's not my fault he got into a pissy mood"

Albus shook his head. "Why are you assisting Mr Malfoy? Is it possible you truly were mixed up in the Death Eaters after your expulsion?"

"Of course I was, with the Ministry after me I was snapped up by Lucius Malfoy as a recruit…now if you'll excuse me I have a pottery class in half an hour" he jumped backwards over the sofa he'd been on and sprinted to the door, he whipped his cane from the hands of Remus Lupin and pulled on the top, a black wand slipped out he cast some spells through the air, smoke rose, Draco's limbs freed up and Ron's legs went limp.

"Accio Draco's wand!" called Julian as they rushed for the door, he handed the wand back to Draco as they ran for the door.

"Julian! _Returnus Resolves Liberty Disolvus_!" Albus Dumbledore called.

Julian shouted out and was ripped through the air – he hit a mirror and sank into it, the reflection faded around him into swirling dark purple clouds flashing with white light. "Damn it Dumbledor!" Julian roared, the surface of the mirror bulged like a gel of some sort.

Dumbledor laid a hand of Draco's shoulder. "I think you should go into the kitchen and have something to eat, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher will be joining us soon and I imagine she will want to meet some students"

As shocked as everyone else Draco followed Hermione Granger into the kitchen…

TBC

Yeah weird but explicable…wait and see what's up and next chapter: Dumbledore investigates Harry's visions after he has another set. Also the new DADA teacher arrives and sparks fly


End file.
